Nintendo RandomZ
Nintendo's newest console, made because they wanted to please the random people. It was announced at Nintendo Direct 2013. Features Same as the New Nintendo 3DS, But In Home Console Form, So It's Like Wii U. Also, it has 3D form. Game Titles add some ''Wii ______ Titles'' *Wii Random - Intense game with HD graphics, a randomness simulator, you can do random things! *Wii Random Resort - Wii Random but with motion controls. ''Mario'' *Super Mario R World - Mario is being random, but he must run to Peach randomly, which was kidnapped by Bowser. *Mario and Luigi: Giant Team - Luigi becomes a giant and goes on adventures with Mario at his side but then Luigi goes and kills people *Mario Kart 9 - Introducing new "random" vehicle features such as "Toilet Launcher". Every character also has a "random" jumpsuit to wear to make them look so random and stuff. *Mario Party 11 - Mario "competes" with his friends as they race across game boards and play extremely Random but fun minigames. *Super Mario Galaxy 3 - Rosalina is possessed by an evil Luma, turns huge, and destroys the Mushroom Kingdom. So he must save her in a random way. *Super Princess Peach 2 - Peach must save Mario again, and she brings back the emotions! Now she can use the "random" emotion to become random! *Mario Party 12 - Same as Mario Party 11, but with new features. *New Super Mario Foes - Peach, Daisy and Rosalina all become evil so Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad go out to save them. ''Donkey Kong'' *Donkey Kong Country: The Konkey Dong - Donkey Kong's konkey dong starts talking to him and gets extremely random by this. ''Yoshi'' *Yoshi Touch and Go - Yoshi goes to touch some things and save stuff... not gonna explain it too bad, it kinds kinda weird. *Eggs and the Yoshi - This time Yoshi goes on an adventure with his eggs to form a human. tehe ''The Legend of Zelda'' *The Legend of Zelda: Link to the Swords - Link is on an adventure and he finds some very good swords, so he decides to use them for his adventure. *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Monsters - Link has a crush on this girl he just met but she turns out she is a monster, but he has to turn her into human. *The Legend of Zelda: Youtube Poopventures - Link dips chips... but finds some good YTP he jumps intro, and in those YTP's, he has adventures. *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Flyer HD - King CDI and Ganondorf had been enemies for a long time, but deep down, they have had sacred powerful and pure lust for each other kept hidden away in secret. It is up to Link, the Hero of Hyrule, to finally save him cause he knows he is just trying to kill him! *The Legend of Zelda: A Time Between Worlds - Hyrule meets its future self, Lorule and then Random stuff between them happens of course. He has to fix this. ''Pokemon'' *Pokemon: Legend Vs. Legend - Legendary Pokemon have a battle and you are in it..... You, the trainer, may die. *Pokemon UnderWear - The second variation fo the Pokemon Random games. All of the Pokemons have butts and underpants. *Pokemon Unbound - The sequel to Pokemon Legend Vs. Legend. The game's title 'Unbound' is named after the thing in the 18th movie and ties into the game's plot: Set two years after the events of Pokemon Legend Vs. Legend, the world of pokemon is destroyed, but somebody has a legendary Pokemon, causing Legend Vs. Legend to happen again. worse... the Unbound infecting is going around and everyone in infected so you have to survive it cause you are not infected. *Pokemon Infection - The sequel to Pokemon Legend Vs. Legend. The game's title 'Infected' is named after the thing in the Unbound game and ties into the game's plot: Set two years after the events of Pokemon Legend Vs. Legend, the world of pokemon is destroyed, but somebody has a legendary Pokemon, causing Legend Vs. Legend to happen again. worse... the Unbound infecting is going around so you have to kill everyone cause you are infected. *Pokemon Giant Gym Masters - ooh we got some giant war with the gym leaders (explore giant bro-oh......oh....no......) ''Kirby'' *Kirby's Rainbowland - Kirby goes on adventure to save his Rainbowland. Somewhat he and everything is clay. *Kirby Quadruple Deluxe - Kirby gets now powers and trys to kill King DD and Warrior Knight. *Kirby Superstar 2 -Mario Party with Kirby Stuff And Levels for the other 2 games. Metroid *Metroid Prime: Riolu947 Age - Samus and Ridley Get sucked into the Riolu947 world and then samus realizes riolu is mega weird and must stop him ''F-Zeo'' *F-Jeezro: Riolu947's Unfinity - Captain Falcon enters a championship, but the next morning he wakes up in the Riolu947 world and the same stuff as above happens *F-Zero BoXing - Captain Falcon starts boxing and does memes. ''Fire Emblem'' *Fire Emblem: Sacred Giants - A bunch of warriors go off to become giants. ''Mother'' *Mother-flippin 3 - Lucas goes on an adventure with his friends and violently kills monsters. ''Star Fox'' *Star Fox Barrel Rolls - After a dog fight between Fox and Wolf, WoLf and Fox do barrel rolls. ''Animal Crossing'' *Animal Crossing: Random World - You, a new Villager, moves to a new town full of wild and random animals for you to play with. *Animal Crossing: Mayor Randomness - You, the Player, moves to a new town full of wild and random animals as mayor. *Animal Crossing: Animal Begging - You have playtime with the animals because you want to become one of them. *Animal Crossing: Murder Edition - Isabelle goes around murdering people. You *You Play - Playin Minigames *You Sports - Comes with free sports.. *You Music - The Miis get together in a circle and create music. *You Fit - Along with new excerises, Wii Fit Trainer now has a Clothing. Waluigi is the male Wii Fit Trainer and can do some Fun stuff with female WFT. *You Party - Get togethor with your friends to have the party of your lives! Random recommended. Warning, Nintendo is not responsible for any Fails, Game Overs, Or Coins. Pikmin *Pikmin 3 - The Pikmin die. *add more ''Advance Whales'' *Advance Whales - Some Whale makes an army of really random whales. It is very complex and whaley. ''Kid Icarus'' *Kid Icarus: Goddness Randomness - Pit has a crush on a goddess so much that they get Random. *Kid Icarus: Random Mission- Pit and Paletuna are togethor now, so they have a 'special mission'. *Kid Icarus: Downrising - Pit's ex-girlfriend attacks him and Paletuna, so they go off and shoot evil monsters as giants to save the day. ''Nintendogs'' *Nintendogs + cats + more pets offers a new way to interact with your pets! Get more pets than ever! *Nintendogs Island - It's exactly what you think the name is trying to get you at. Big headed Nintendogs on an island. *Nintenwerewolves - Play with Werewolves. ''Pushmo'' *Pullmo - The creators of the previous addictive puzzle games bring you Pullmo! You now can pull things out of a block! Upload pics of your Pulling to see even more of them! ;) ''Dillon's Rolling Western'' *Dillon's Rolling Western: The Pistol Ranger - Dillon, Russ, Gallo, Boone, and Nomad participate in a war to kill people with pistols. ''Punch Out!!! *Flip Out!!! - Little Mac Enters Gymnastics. **Doc Louis's Flip Out!!! - An extension to Flip Out!!!, the game tells of Doc Louis's side of the MacXDoc subplot and the following events after the first game's ending for the subplot like a true epilogue of a sort, but random. ''Super Smash Bros. *Super Smash Bros. Random - Nintendo characters dominate each other. *Super Smash Bros. for Randomz - Same as the first game for this console but with more characters. Third Party ''Sonic'' *Sanic Bumm - Sonic's friends get powers 2 kill Eggman. ''Rabbids'' *Craving Rabbids - The Rabbids discover the Internet, and get random. ''Mega Man'' *Mega Man teXting - Mega Man and Bass decide to get the true power. Of stuff. And monsters. And they have adventures. ''Rayman'' *Rayman Assemble - Rayman's games usually have plenty of playable characters, but THIS time, they are in a team! ''Scribblenauts'' *Scribblenauts Infinity - This time you can actually make everything. Like, even other stuff. That kind of stuff. ''Disney'' *Disney Infinity - You can literally do anything with your Disney characters. All of the possibilties of your mind. ''Biowar'' *Biowar Infinite - You play as Booker DeWitt who has to bring back a girl named Elizabeth and have a war. ''Call of Booty'' *Call of Booty: Butt cops - You must get da booty. You doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Unlock new bootys and guns and bombs. Includes online multiplayer with up to 100 players. ''Halo'' *Halo: Reach for it - Get random in hundreds of random acts to unlock guns. ''E.T. *E.T. Atari 2 - ET must find his sister. ''Super Mario '' *Super Mario RandomZ - A remake of the Mario And The Giants. ''Pingu *Robber Pingu - Pingu and Robbie rob shops in Random City, and Steve from Blue's Clues (aka Professor Steven Burns from Teal's Tracks) must stop him using his Randombook, Doctor Joe's, "Random" version of Steve/Joe's Handy Dandy Notebook. ''Trainz'' *Trainz: Thomas & Friends Edition - The only game for the system that does not have Random material but still does. ''Monster Jam'' *Monster Jam: Random Destruction - The monster trucks battle it out in order to see which truck's driver's the best. ''NASCAR'' *NASCAR: Random Race - Many drivers past and present from every NASCAR series past and present along with fantasy drivers (sponsored by Surge, every user on this wiki, and Drew Pickles) race in the Random Raceway in order to win the golden spinning trophy. ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' *Five Nights at Freddy's: Random Edition - Drew Pickles unleashes Random-ness on Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, turning it into Drew Pickles' Pizzeria, which is Chuck E. Cheese's combined with the now-defunct Discovery Zone and Random-ness. Yeah.... and instead of killing you, the robots have Random-ness with you. *Five Nights with Foxy and Gray Pea - Foxy and Gray Pea Shooter have fun in the ball pit in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. *Five Nights At Freddys Source - A remake of the Gmod FNAF Servers Play on server with up to 27 players and walk around FFP without getting killed while doing random stuff ''Mutant League'' *Mutant League Giants: The mutants, zombies, skeletons, and others become Giants! ''Wayside'' *Wayside Simulator: The second only game that is a simulator. *Wayside Apocolipse: The gang survive their school becoming destroyed.. ''Chuck E. Cheese's'' *Chuck E. Cheese's Random Games: Chuck E., Pasqually, Helen, Jasper, and Mr. Munch play Random games. RANDOM! Category:Old stuff